Pallets generally include a deck supported above a floor by a plurality of supports or feet. The pallet may be nestable, such that the feet of one pallet can fit into complementary recesses on an identical pallet stacked therebelow when the pallets are empty.
Sometimes the pallets are loaded with goods on which another pallet cannot be stacked. For example, the goods on the pallet may be too fragile to support the weight of another pallet (or more than one) loaded with goods. Alternatively, the goods on the pallet may be different sizes, such that a level upper surface is not provided by the goods stacked thereon.